The Baker's Daughter
by KiraKenvor
Summary: She's his shadow and he's her hero. Peeta learns how to raise a teenage daughter who completely idolized him and who comes to him for everything. First Hunger Games fanfic, please be nice!
1. Peeta's Daughter

I got up early because I wanted to go to the bakery with Dad and I hoped he would let me. It was summer after all so I wouldn't have to worry about school. I quickly got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt then pulled my long brown hair into a braid mimicking my mother's. I walked out and found Dad pulling on his shoes.

"Hey Dad," I said walking over to him.

He looked up and smiled. "Well good morning Sunshine, what are you doing up so early?" He asked standing up.

"I wanted to spend time with you," I admitted. My Dad was my favorite person in the world, we got along so well. "Can I go to the bakery with you?"

Dad smiled and kissed my forehead. "Sure," He said opening the door moving out of the way so I could go through. "Come on."

I smiled as I followed him down the street. Normal fifteen year old girls would want to go out and hang with their friends on summer days but I was always with my dad, people around town often called me his little shadow because everywhere he was, I was sure to be close by. I loved hanging out with him, he seemed to understand everything and listened to all of my stupid stories. We walked into the bakery and I flipped the closed sign to open and turned on music.

We walked to the back and began making loaves of bread and cookies. I began kneeding the dough as Dad worked on icing the cakes. It was quiet for a while until Dad spoke up.

"So Hailey," He said still filling the bag with icing. "On such a nice summer day where you can go hang out with your friends, are you willingly stuck here in the bakery with your old man?" He asked with a grin looking over at me with the corner of his eye.

"You're not old, Dad." I said over my shoulder.

"Sure I am!" He said. "I'm thirty-five!"

"That's not old." I said cocking my hip to the side. "It's... like a banana, if it's too young- like me it's green but if it's at the right age it's nice and yellow and ready to be eaten, like you. So no, you're not old." I said.

Dad laughed. "Nice analogy, Sweetie."

I smiled proudly. "I know," I said as the door rang signalling a customer walked in. "I'll go help the customer." I said as Dad nodded and went back to icing the cake and I walked to the front seeing a very cute boy standing there with another man who looked exactly like him. They both had bronze colored hair, sea green eyes and tan skin. The older one was much taller and more muscular then the younger one. The only word I could think of to describe the two were that they were gorgeous and stunning. "Hi, how can I help you?" I manage to squeek out as I look at the younger one who looks to be about sixteen.

"This is the Mellark bakery isn't it?" the older one asked.

I nod. "Yes Sir."

"Is Peeta here?" He asked.

"He's in the back," I said. "I'll go get him." I spun around quickly. "Hey Dad, someone here wants you."

Dad looks up and nods wiping his forehead and somehow manages to swipe blue food coloring across his forehead. I laugh inwardly as I follow him up front. "Finnick?"

My mind swirls. _'I've heard that name before.' _I think as I stand beside my father watching the two gorgeous men. The older one smiles and holds his hand out to Dad.

"How's it going, Lover Boy?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Dad shakes his hand graciously. "Great! How are you and Annie?"

"Same," He says. I lean against the counter suddenly cursing myself for not looking better, the boy was really cute and I looked like a mess covered in flour and my hair a mess and no make up on. "Is this your daughter?"

Dad smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Yep this is Hailey Prim Mellark."

I felt my cheeks grow red as I elbow him slightly in the ribs. "Dad..." I say under my breath as I look up at him pleading him to not embarrass me.

"This is my son, Finnick Odair the second."

_'Finnick Odair.' _I think. _'Now I know that name. He was a Hunger Games winner... I forget which year...' _I look up and see Finnick 2 staring at me, I offer a small smile.

"It's just Finn," He corrects. "that way people don't get me and my dad confused."

Dad laughs. "Fair enough," He then looks up at Finnick. "So what brings you to District Twelve?"

"Eh vacation." Finnick says with a shrug. "Annie is already at your house with Katniss and your boy."

I cringe at the mention of my little brother. Hating each other was an understatement. We could barely be in the same room for more then ten minutes without beating each other up.

"Good," He smiled. "Hailey you can go with them to the house, I'll be there around dinner time."

I looked over at him and shook my head. "No, I'll stay here and help you. Plus I'm sure Finnick doesn't need an escort."

Finnick laughed. "I like your kid, Peeta." He said I smiled as he held out something to me, I rose an eyebrow and held out my hand for him to drop a sugarcube in my palm. "Like sugar, Kid?"

"Aren't these for horses?" I ask as Finnick pops one in his mouth.

"They're good though." He says with somewhat of a purr. I raise my eyebrow at him briefly wondering if he spiked it, but then thought against it. Obviously he and my dad knew each other so I figured I could trust him and popped it in my mouth. It was surprisingly good.

"Mmm," I say. "They are good."

Finnick grins and turns. "Told you," He smirked. "Well we'll see you for dinner then?"

Dad nods. "Sure thing, Finnick." The two turned, waved then left. I turned to Dad.

"Okay," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Who were they?"

"Your mom and I knew them a long time ago," He said picking up a huge bag of flour with ease and hiked it up to his shoulder. "Finnick and Annie are old friends."

I looked up at him and rose an eyebrow. "Ah." I followed him to the back and picked up a tray of cookies. "I'm going to stock the display cases." I said leaving him to the back and began stacking the cookies in the display case carefully when I heard a crash, I set the trays down and listened hearing another crash. "Dad?"

No response. I wiped my hands on my apron and walked to the back where I found Dad standing over the counter gripping the sides so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Dad?"

"Hailey. Leave." He said dangerously. I knew Dad had terrible visions but he hadn't had one since I was about ten and he tried to kill Mom calling her a mutt.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously walking towards him but kept enough distance incase he was having an episode. He refused to look up as his grip on the table tightened.

"Hailey. LEAVE NOW!" He yelled shooting a look up, his normal blue eyes were black. I panicked as he flew across the few feet between us and grabbed me by my throat. "Katniss... you mutt!" He exclaimed.

I whimpered. "Dad! It's me Hailey!" I pleaded gripping his hands trying to pry them off of me. "I'm not Katniss!"

"Don't lie to me!" His growled pinning me against the wall. I had never been afraid of my father, he was always so calm and sweet but now I was terrified. "I'll kill you, Katniss."

_'Why does he think I'm Mom?' _I thought as I whimpered at his grip. Then I saw my braid and the fact that I was the spitting image of my mother minus my blue eyes.

"Daddy!" I pleaded feeling my knees weaken. "Please let go. It's your baby girl! I'm Hailey Prim Mellark, not Katniss Everdeen." I had to think of something to get him to snap out of it. I needed Uncle Haymitch but he was probably passed out in his house and Mom and Cinna were at home.

Dad's grip lessened slightly. "I was taken hostage by the Capitol, real or not real?" He asked. I stared at him confused but then remembered. I had seen the book Dad and Mom made when they were kids it showed everything they had endured although neither of them knew I had seen it.

"Real." I squeek out.

"Katniss tried to kill me. Real or not real?"

"Not real." I said. "You married Katniss and you have two kids. You have a fifteen year old daughter and a twelve year old son."

"I would never marry that mutt!" He growled.

"Peeta," I said. It was so foreign to call my father by his first name, or any other name then 'Dad'. "Katniss is not a mutt, you were hijacked when you were taken to the Capitol. Your memories are all jumbled up. You've loved Katniss since you were five years old, you went to the Hunger Games and she helped you survive. You both lived because you threatened suicide by nightlock berries." I said as Dad's grip loosened more.

He looks at me, his eyes are still black but I can see they are returning to normal. "You are my daughter. Real or not real?"

"Real." I said feeling my heart beating loudly against my chest. He drops his hands from my neck and backs away. I see the normal blue color back in his eyes. I sigh of relief. He turns away from me with his head in his hand.

"I..I'm so sorry, Hailey." He said.

I crumple to the ground almost afraid to go near him but get to my feet anyway. "It's not your fault, Dad." I said walking towards him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "It's not that bad." I say even though my throat is currently on fire.

Dad turns around and looks me straight in the eye then he looks at my neck which is red. He looks like he's about to cry. "Hailey..."

I shake my head and rush to him hugging him around the chest tightly. "It's okay, Dad. I still love you and you're still my hero." I said honestly.


	2. They've All Grown

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I am posting a few more chapters but the more reviews I get the more motivation I will get to keep posting chapters! :)**

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Finnick's POV***

Finn and I walked down the street on the way to Peeta and Katniss's house in silence wrapped in our own thoughts when my son spoke up.

"Hey Dad," Finn said glancing over. "So Peeta's daughter..."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at the younger version of myself. "Don't even think about it, Finn."

Finn glared at me. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

I laughed. "Yes I do," I said as we continued walking. "You think Hailey's pretty cute."

"Well... she is," He admits. "Why can't I think about that?"

"Katniss doesn't allow their kids to date."

Finn glared at me again. "How would you know? We just got here."

"Katniss and I keep in touch." I said then saw Annie walking towards us with a smile. "Hey, Beautiful." I smiled wrapping my arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Ew..." Finn said scrunching his nose.

"Oh hush, Finn," Annie smirks ruffling the taller boy's hair. "You'll know what love is when you're older and then you'll be just like us."

"I hope not." Finn grumbled.

"Did you talk to Katniss?" I asked brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"No," She says. "I was watching those little kids play over there." She pointed out a little boy and girl playing with their toys on the playground.

I smiled and took her hand in mine as we walked the rest of the way to the Mellark home and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice said from inside. "Cinna don't touch that!"

"Make me!" A younger voice argued. I heard a loud scowl as the door opened revealing Katniss, her normal braid messy and a scowl on her face until she saw us then her scowl was replaced by a smile.

"Finnick? Annie?" She asked giving us both hugs. "What are you guys doing here?"

I shrugged. "Oh you know, we're just in the neighborhood."

"Some neighborhood," Katniss said and stepped aside. "Come in, come in, Peeta and Hailey will be here around dinner time if you guys are planning on staying that long."

"Oh we were," I said as Katniss led us to the kitchen where a boy with blonde hair was searching through the drawers. He looked almost exactly like Peeta, the same build, hair color, same jawline but his eyes were grey instead of blue.

"This is my son, Cinna." Katniss said. "He's a handful."

"I am not." The twelve year old snapped.

"This is Finn," Annie said patting his shoulder.

"There's no doubt of who's kid he is," Katniss said smiling. "He looks exactly like you, Finnick."

I smiled and handed her a sugar cube. "That's what everyone keeps saying."

We sat and talked for who knows how long until we heard the door open, all of us stopped and waited to see who it was. Hailey and Peeta walked in soon after.

Hailey's cheeks turned red as her eyes met with Finn's. I roll my eyes. "Uh hi." She manages to squeek out.

"What are you two doing home so early?" Katniss asked. Hailey and Peeta exchange glances when Peeta shrugs.

"Eh didn't feel like working today." He answers for his daughter. The younger Mellark smiles lightly at her father then kicks off her shoes walking in.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked sitting next to Katniss curling her feet up to her chest.

"Just talking," Katniss answered. "Hey why don't you, Finn and Cinna go on upstairs and let us adults talk."

Hailey gives her mother a look. "I'm not a kid," She said then looks to her brother who's sat next to her. "And I'm _not_ bringing that twerp."

Katniss gave her a look. "Hailey Prim."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm going." She said as the blonde haired boy and Finn followed her. Finn walked up next to her and gave her his best smile. Hailey just looked at him funny with an eyebrow raised. "What are you smiling about?" She asked as they walked up the stairs.

I laughed once they left. "I think Finn has the cutes for Hailey." Annie said with a smile.

I see Peeta stiffen slightly until Katniss holds his hand. "They would be cute together." Katniss says.

"I don't think Hailey should date anyone yet... she's only fifteen." Peeta says. I laugh at how protective he is of his daughter.

"Well you know, Peeta, we were engaged at sixteen." She says laying her head on his shoulder.

"That was for the Capitol's entertainment. We didn't actually get married until we were eighteen."

Katniss smiled. "Still."

"Isn't it crazy how much they've grown?" Annie says changing the subject slightly, I smile and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah it is," I agree. "Finn is already a sophomore in high school."

Peeta nods. "Hailey will be a freshman this year and Cinna is going into the sixth grade but he's kind of a terrorist."

I laugh at that. "How so?"

"He's just very..." Katniss starts unsure of what word to use.

"Rebellious." Peeta finishes. "Very rebellious."

Annie laughs. "Isn't that supposed to be the first kid?"

"That's what I thought," Peeta said. "my older brothers were hellians."

We all fall into a short silence considering all of Peeta's family is dead but then we hear a loud crash and we all look at each other with worry.

"Uh oh." Annie said. "That didn't sound good."

Then we hear Hailey scream and Peeta jumps to his feet. "Let's go check it out." He said we all nod and head up the stairs when we hear another crash. Peeta flings open Hailey's bedroom door and we see Cinna pinning Hailey on the ground threatening to spit on her face.

"Get off!" She hissed bucking her hips sending the younger boy over her head. Finn just sat on her bed and laughed earning a death glare from Hailey.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Hailey got up hitting her brother with a shoe.

"The Twerp keeps trying to wrestle." She said bringing her braid over her shoulder.

Katniss sighed. "You know you two can try to be friends."

Hailey and Cinna look at each other. "I'd rather jump off a bridge." Cinna says.

"Good. Do it." Hailey counters.

Peeta walks in. "Alright you two, knock it off."

"Dad, can I go to Hunter's house?" Cinna asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Peeta nods. "Yeah, go ahead. Be back by dinner."

"Okay, Dad." Cinna said walking out of the room. Hailey glares after her brother then looks up at her father.

"Thank you."

Peeta kissed her forehead. "If you need anything we're downstairs."

"Ok." She said and turned towards Finn as we all headed downstairs.


	3. Nerf War

***Hailey's POV***

After the adults left I was stuck alone with Finnick Odair's son. We sat awkwardly for a while looking around my room that was littered with large canvas paintings and drawings. There were hundreds upon hundreds of pictures that were done by me and my dad. I had so many pictures that you couldn't tell what color the walls were and I found that I even forgot what color it was.

"So..." I began trying to think of something to talk about.

"What grade are you in?" He asked.

"I'm going to be a freshman," I answered sitting at my desk littered with drawings, pencils, erasers, and a paint tray. I've picked up my father's artistic abilities as well as baking. "You?"

"I'm a sophomore." He answered bringing his feet under him to sit criss-cross. "Got a boyfriend?"

My head shoots up to look at him, he gives me another one of his winning smiles. It takes everything in me not to roll my eyes. "Uh no, I don't."

"Why not? You're really pretty."

I can't help the blush forming on my cheeks when he says that. "Oh... thanks, but my parents don't let me date," I said with a nervous laugh. "Well what about you? You're Finnick Odair's son, you probably have girls lining up to date you."

I expect him to say something like 'No' or be modest but it doesn't entirely surprise me when he answers with a "Pretty much."

I roll my eyes. "So I take it you're a total flirt?" I ask.

"I'm not a _total _flirt but I like to flirt, yes." He admits leaning back against the backboard of the bed. I notice that a couple of the buttons on his shirt have come undone revealing his chest which is admittedly quite nice, it's muscular but not as much as Finnick's. "Why? Do you like flirting?" He asked in somewhat of a purr.

I raise an eyebrow. "Nope." Finn's face turns into somewhat of a scowl momentarily but then returns to his normal smirk.

"Well let's do something." He says standing up, I watch him carefully not moving. "It's summer and we're inside, we should be doing something outside."

I get up. "Well then what do you want to do? You're the guest you chose." I say with a mocking smirk as I walk over to him, he's much taller then I am and I'm pretty sure he could be taller then my dad but granted he's not very tall. I follow him to the hallway then stop and pull on his shirt.

"What?" He asked. I held my finger to my lips then pointed down to our parents that were sitting in the livingroom with a plate of fruit.

"Let's bomb them." I whisper with a smirk looking up into his sea-green eyes. He raises an eyebrow, I pull him down to the ground. "Follow me."

We army crawl back to my room then get up as I go to my closet. "Bomb them with what?" He asks once we get in. I look through the shelves then open a box and toss him a nerf gun.

"Catch." I say tossing him a small six-shooter one. He catches it with ease then smiles.

"I'm beginning to think you're a master mind." He says with a grin. I grab a bag of the darts and fill up my gun which is a rifle that holds ten. "Why do you get the cool one?"

I smirk up at him handing him a handful of darts. "Because I called dibs."

"No you didnt-"

"Dibs." I smirk, Finn just rolls his eyes and loads up his gun. "Alright we gotta be sneaky, ok?"

"K." Finn says as we go to the door and get down on our knees as we crawl on our hands and knees back to the banister that overlooks the livingroom. "Now what?" Finn asks as we drop to our stomachs pearing over the banister rings.

I scoot closer to him then put my mouth to his ear. "You stay here and I'll sneak down and get them from behind."

Finn laughs silently then nods as I grab the rifle and slowly and silently sneak down the stairs. Luckily I'm short and am able to hide easier then Finn would. I squat down behind a potted plant peeking over seeing the parents were completely wrapped up in their conversation, about what I didn't know nor care then I managed to sneak up behind the couch where Finnick and Annie were sitting, I can feel Finn's eyes watching me as I crawl to the other couch where my parents are sitting then move silently towards the kitchen and behind the pantry door. I peek out and look up at the banister where Finn is laying on his stomach waiting for my signal. I give a slight nod as we both take aim. I line up the rifle with Dad's head and shoot.

"Ow." Dad says holding the back of his head then sees the nerf bullet. "Oh no."

"What?" Mom asked as he showed the other three the bullet.

"Oh no." The rest of them said as Finn and I shot wildly at them as nerf bullets rained on them. I laughed as they scrambled for cover. Dad and Mom come up with their own nerf guns, from where I have no idea and shoot back at Finn who's laughing as he ducks back.

"Those little brats!" Finnick laughed as he threw up a bullet at his son.

"Well we know where Finn is but where is Hailey?" Dad asked, I press my back against the door trying not to laugh. Dad loads up his gun then looks around then pulls in Annie and Finnick whispering something to them then they both laugh then walk off in different directions. I feel myself draw in a breath as the adults spread out and somehow they all have nerf guns. I know I have to either make my way upstairs without being noticed or find a really good hiding spot. I giggle and crouch down behind the counter as I make my way through the kitchen. I stop once I hear footsteps on the other side of the counter and freeze. I hear whispering and recognize the voices of Dad and Finnick. Crap. I quietly open the cupboard door and crawl inside shutting it as I curl my legs to my chest hearing the footsteps stop right in front of the cupboard I was hiding in. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Where is she?" Finnick asked in a whisper. "I could've sworn she was right here."

I hear Dad tap his fingers on the counter. "I know I thought I saw her too." I hear the footsteps move quietly through the kitchen. "She's small enough to hide, check in the pantry."

I hear Finnick move to the pantry as Dad follows him. I wish Finn would do something to distract them enough to get them out of the kitchen when I hear Mom and Annie laughing as bullets are shot at the wall.

"There's Finn!" Finnick exclaimed as all four adults got on him. I used this opportunity to make an escape and flung myself out of the cupboard and began shooting Dad and Finnick from behind.

"I knew you were there!" Dad laughed as he and Finnick ducked behind the wall. I laughed as I shot them as they popped their heads out then ducked behind the counter.

"Give it up, Daddy-O! You're surrounded!" I exclaim popping up and shooting him in the gut. Dad groans and hides behind the wall.

"It's four against two here, Hails!" He calls out as Finn shoots him in the back of the head. I laugh out loud as Dad shoots at the younger version of Finnick. I'm laughing my head off as I race to the other side of the kitchen, opening the door to the back porch and trot down the porch until I reach another door which leads to the livingroom. I sneak in and glance up seeing Finn still laying on his stomach as he refills his gun.

"Finn!" I whisper loudly as I crouch beside the fireplace. "Throw me down a few bullets!"

In a few seconds a handfull of bullets are dropped from between the rungs of the banister. I quickly reload and peek out seeing all the adults are reloading as well, I see Mom kiss Dad as she laughs. I smile because she doesn't seem to have fun very much let alone smile. Dad even seems to be enjoying himself after the events of this morning, I giggled and looked up the ten foot wall that separated me from Finn.

"Hailey," Finn whispers as the parents disappear within the house, I curse myself for not paying attention to where they went. I look up and see Finn extend his hand. "They're coming around the back to get you and they've got the stairs barracaded, come up here."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked standing and pressing my back against the wall concealing myself from view.

"Take my hand." He says. I nod and hold my rifle up to him he takes it and pulls it through then holds his hand out again. I have to jump to reach it but when our hands collide he pulls me up with ease. I laugh as I jump over the railing then grab my rifle then look down the stairs seeing Mom crawling up the stairs. I let out a scream and shoot her in the forehead which makes her yelp and return the fire. I grab Finn and drag him through the halls as I hear a group of feet race up the stairs.

"Great!" I exclaim slamming the door to my parents room shut. "We're cornered!" I say laughing as we hold the door shut since it doesn't have a lock.

Finn looks around. "Anyway out?" He asks.

"No!" I say laughing as I the knob jiggles. "Crap!" The door is being pushed on and it's more then either me or Finn can hold and we are pushed against the door and the wall as the parents come in and mercilessly shoot us. Finn and I try to block the shots with our hands as we are laughing. There's no hope of escape.

"Okay we give!" Finn laughs as his dad shoots him in the forehead making both of them laugh harder. I use Finn as a sheild and he is pelted by a sea of bullets.

Eventually they run out of bullets and stop as we all fall to the ground laughing.


	4. Worst Nightmare

**Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, I've been working like crazy and my horse just had a baby (YAY!) but here ya go!**

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Katniss's POV***

It was around nine when we decided to go to bed, we let the Odair's take up the extra room instead of finding some where else to stay while they were here. I laid in bed reading a book with the orange sheets wrapped around my legs when I hear Peeta come out from the bathroom, I glanced over and saw him click on the television then laid down beside me.

"Hey you." He said with a smile then kissed my cheek. I smiled lightly and put down the book as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey back." I said laying my head on his chest as we sat and watched the news as Peeta drew random pictures on my shoulder. I was slowly nodding off when an alarm rang through the speakers of the tv.

"President Paylor has been assassinated, repeat President Paylor has been assassinated." The woman on the screen says. Both Peeta and I shoot up to a sitting position.

"What?" I asked no one in particular as the woman continued on.

"The details are still being held from the public but Governer Bracken will be taking President Paylor's place until next year's elections." The red haired woman said, she was trying to keep her composure but it was obvious she was worried as well as shocked. "Now we're going to an exclusive interview with our new president, Randall Bracken."

The screen switched to an older man about fifty with dark brown, greying hair with equally dark eyes. He had a nose that looked like the beak of a vulture. I glanced over at Peeta out of the corner of my eye but he was completely transfixed by what was going on in the interview. I ignored most of what this Bracken was saying until he looked straight at the camera with almost a melicious look in his eye.

"To grieve the loss of President Paylor, at the end of the month there will be what is known as a reaping," He began. I felt my eyes start to bulge out of my head, my breathing stopped as I stared at the screen. "Each district will provide one boy and one girl as 'tribute' to fight in an arena to the death. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back the Hunger Games."

"WHAT!" Peeta yelled in disbelief.

I felt my whole body grow numb. This is exactly why I didn't want to have kids. I didn't want Hailey and Cinna to go through what Peeta and I did, I don't want them to be plagued by endless nightmares and horrible flashbacks. Everything Panem has fought for was lost in a matter of seconds. Prim, Boggs, everyone I loved and cared for died for nothing, Peeta still suffers from the tracker jacker flashbacks because of what the Capitol did. Fifteen years isn't enough time to heal, I don't think a whole lifetime will heal us, but now everything we fought for was waisted because the Hunger Games were back.

I'm almost positive I stopped breathing when I heard the door creak open. I looked over distractedly feeling tears start welling up in my eyes. A head of thick, messy black/brown hair popped out with concerned light blue eyes.

"Dad? Mom? Are you okay?" Her small voice asked.

Peeta looked over at me. "Uh yeah, Sweetie, everything is okay." He said trying to keep calm. Hailey didn't look convinced.

"I don't believe you." She said stepping in the room and shut the door behind her. "Tell me what's wrong."

I looked at the spitting image of myself and felt the tears start to flow through my eyes, I looked down so that my bangs would cover my face. I didn't want her to see me cry. I felt Peeta get up from the bed and heard his footsteps cross over to where Hailey stood. I looked over and saw Peeta cup her face in his hands and kiss her forehead.

"Everything's alright, Hails." He said with a weak smile.

"You're really bad at lying to me you know?" Hailey said cocking her hip to the side. It was ironic because Peeta was the best liar I knew and even he couldn't lie to his own daughter. "Tell me what's wrong or I won't leave."

Peeta looked at me questioningly. I sighed. "Come sit down, Hailey." I said patting the spot next to me. She made her way over and sat down with Peeta in tow. Once both of them were sitting there was a long silence and I wasn't sure how to tell my little girl that she was more then likely to be put into the worst games ever created. "Do you know about the Hunger Games, Hailey?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I know a little," She said. "Next year we were supposed to cover that in history class."

I felt a lump in my throat and gave a shakey sigh. "Well before you were born Panem's old president, President Snow made every district provide one girl and one boy as tribute..." I began feeling tears well up in my eyes. Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"There used to be an uprising from all the Districts and as a result District 13 was destroyed."

"But there is a District 13..." Hailey began confused.

"Let me finish, Sweetie," Peeta said calmly as he took her hand in his. "The Capitol then made the Hunger Games as an annual reminder and punishment for the uprisings and as a way to scare the other districts to prevent another uprising."

Confusion raced through Hailey's features but she didn't speak.

"Your father and I were in the games," I said in a broken voice, Peeta squeezed my shoulders lightly. "and Uncle Haymitch was our mentor. We teamed up and acted as the 'star-crossed lovers of District 12'... in the end we refused to kill each other by threatening suicide by eating Nightlock berries." I glanced up at Hailey who was watching me carefully. "The Games are terrible, Hailey, they're worse then you can ever imagine. They're the reason I have nightmares at night."

"What do you do in the Hunger Games?" She asked innocently.

"You have to kill twenty three other kids ages 12-18." Peeta answered distractedly. Hailey gasped. "After the Hunger Games we were allowed to win because we threatened suicide and that's when I lost my leg. The next year was the Quarter Quell and we were sent back. Long story short your mother and Finnick escaped but I was captured by the Capitol and I was tortured for information about the rebellion, information I didn't have."

The wheels in Hailey's head seemed to be turning. "That's why you have your episodes." She stated bluntly. "That's why you call mom a mutt."

I looked down. I know he couldn't help it but I didn't have to like the fact that my husband suffers from visions where I try to kill him. Peeta nods.

"Unfortunately, they used tracker jacker venom which creates powerful hallucinations making it hard to see what's real and not real."

"That's why we have to play that game, the Real or Not Real game." She said quietly. Peeta nods.

"There was a rebellion which I was the symbol of," I said then dug through the side table and found a slightly rusted pin. "I was the mockingjay." I said handing it to her, she looked at it and ran her thumb over it.

"So the rebellion..." She said "You guys won? That's why Paylor is president?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "President Paylor was killed."

Her eyes widened. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that a new guy was put in charge and now the Hunger Games are back?"

"You catch on quick, Kid." Peeta said as I fought the tears.

Hailey looked down at her lap then straight at me. "You think we're going to get picked. Cinna and me, don't you?" She asked.

I nodded. "It makes sense," I say blinking away the tears in my eyes. "They wait until you and Cinna are eligable to take part."

She nods. "And you'll be our mentors? You guys and Haymitch?"

"I'm guessing so." I say quietly.

She is quiet for a long time. "If me and Cinna get picked..." She began then looked at both of us. "I want you to make sure Cinna comes home."

Peeta's mouth dropped, it was no secret that Peeta and Hailey were extremely close, they shared a bond I only wish I could have with my daughter, Cinna was more of a loner like I am. Peeta's eyes became cloudy as he pulled her in a tight hug then found myself in that hug.

How was I supposed to chose between my two kids on who to bring home? This is exactly why I had been so reluctant to have kids. I pulled Hailey towards me and hugged her tightly as she returned the hug.

After a few moments we parted, I expected her to be crying but she wasn't. Her blue eyes stared at both Peeta and myself carefully as if judging our reactions.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking between both of us.

Peeta nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. "We'll be okay, Sweetie."

Hailey nodded and stood up. "So we'll probably have to go up against the other victor's kids," She said. "I'll have to kill Finn." There was a sadness in her eyes as she said that but the look quickly vanished replaced by an emotionless stare.

"If he gets reaped."


	5. My Little Brother

***Hailey's POV***

I walked numbly back to the bathroom. _'How is it possible? The Hunger Games?' _I thought as I mindlessly walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I fell to the floor sinking to my knees. It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that it was more then a possiblity that I would be chosen to participate... even more so that my little brother would be too. I hated the little twerp but he was still my little brother. He's only twelve, if he even made it would he be plagued with the same nightmares and episodes my parents suffered from? He was a little jerk sometimes but he didn't deserve that. I rubbed my eye and found that it was wet, I sighed. I was crying.

I heard footsteps outside the bathroom and the door handle jiggle. I quickly gathered my bearings.

"Occupado." I said as my voice cracked slightly.

"Hailey?" A younger voice asked. It was Cinna. I got up and opened the door.

"Hey." I said looking down at the blonde haired twelve year old. His eyes were puffy. I knelt down. "Hey what's wrong, Cin?"

"I heard you." He said wiping his eye. "I heard you and Mom and Dad talking. The Hunger Games are back."

I frowned. "Don't worry, Cinna," I said running my hand through his hair. "Everything is going to be alright, Okay?"

"You told Mom and Dad to bring me home." He said ignoring me. "You basically said you don't want to come back, Hailey. Why would you say that?" He demanded to know.

I looked down then back up at him. "You're obnoxious and irritating and so full of yourself," I began. His eyes narrowed. "You're rude and you never listen but you're my little brother, Cinna, and as your big sister it's my duty to make sure nothing happens to you. That's why."

He stared at me for a long time then for the first time in years he hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. "Are you okay?" He asked after a while.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm just scared." Cinna nodded. "Go to sleep, Cinna, I don't want Mom and Dad to worry."

He nodded. "Night."

"Night." I said as he turned and left the bathroom. I sat down on the side of the bathtub and put my head in my hands. That was the first time in years Cinna and I had gotten along, we the reaping was at the end of the month and we weren't even picked yet but I had a feeling that the odds weren't in our favor. They never were in the Mellark/Everdeen family. I sighed and got up and walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep now knowing that our fate was in the hands of people who hate my parents. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch then laid down stairing blankly at the fire that burned below the tv.

"Can't sleep either?" A voice asked. I looked over as the couch sunk at the end of my feet, it was the bronze hair colored, tan skinned Finn Odair.

"Not entirely." I said looking back at the fire.

"I take it you know too." He said laying down, resting his head on the arm rest of the couch and stretched out his feet over me. I scowled.

"Get your feet off of me," I said but didn't care enough to shrug him off. "And yeah." Finn, of course, didn't move his feet but instead just got more comfortable. "Do you mind, Odair?"

He glanced over at me and smirked. "No," He said resting his arms on his stomach. "I don't mind at all."

I rolled my eyes and scowled. "You're annoying."

Finn just laughed lightly. "So you think we're going to get reaped?"

I was silent for a moment. "I have a feeling we will be," I say. "We're the rebel's kids, the sons and daughters of Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. We're screwed, Finn."

"What makes you think this guy will purposely chose us?" He asked.

"Don't be naive, Finn," I said pushing his feet off of me, each of his legs dropping to either side of me and sat up. "Paylor wouldn't have been assassinated and the Hunger Games wouldn't have been brought back otherwise. They were brought back not to 'grieve the loss of Paylor' they were brought to punish the former victors for rising up against the all powerful Capitol and what better way to punish them then to kill their kids?" I said fingering the hair in my eyes.

Finn nodded then rubbed his chest uncomfortably. "What would you do if your brother was reaped?" He asked.

I stared at him and thought. "If I could volunteer for him I would," I said. "But I can't take a male tribute's spot."

He nodded. "I thought you guys hated each other."

"We do," I said pulling my legs criss cross as I turned and faced Finn. "But he's still my little brother."

"I wish I had siblings."

"Not if you have to worry about them being reaped." I counter. Finn sat up and rested a hand on my knee. I looked down at his hand then looked back up at him raising an eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very beautiful?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes." I said.

"That's not your parents?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied slightly annoyed with him.

"Or Haymitch."

I rose an eyebrow. "You told me I was pretty either."

"Oh, I did?" He asked and gave me a smirk.

"Mhmm." I mumbled looking down at my lap. I felt Finn's hand reach up and brush my bangs out of my face, my eyes shot up to meet his sea-green ones. He gave a smile and leaned in, I gave him a look and leaned back. "What are you doing?" I asked.

His cheeks turned bright as he gave a nervous laugh. "Well I was going to kiss you."

"I don't even know you." I countered watching him carefully.

"I thought we were friends." He said giving me another winning smile.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "We're acquantaces," I said. "Our parents are friends. We are not." I stood up creating space between me and Finn.

"I didn't mean to insult you, Hailey." He said innocently.

"I know you didn't, Finn," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "But I'm not one of those hundreds of stupid girls who swoon over you like they did your father."

"Oh so you're one of those hard to get kind of girls, eh?" Finn asked raising a bronze eyebrow.

"Oh, and you're one of those boys my father warned me about." I countered with a cocky grin. Finn just laughed. "If you want to kiss me you'll have to try harder then that." I turned and began walking towards the stairs.

"Challenge accepted, Mellark." He said with a grin.

I shot a glare back at him then smirked. "Good luck trying, Odair."

He just grinned as I walked back up the stairs and shut the door of my bedroom behind me.


End file.
